Say I Do
by h3rshy675
Summary: It's the wedding day for the soon-to-be happy couple! Aren't you just happy for them? Hey... have you ever wondered what went on inside Edward's head during this important event? If you want to find out, click the link and read!


**AN:**_ Hello!! Once again, this is h3rshy!! Okay, so this is my very first Twilight story. I randomly found this file on my computer and decided to post it. It's not much... only 500 words or more but I think that it's kinda sweet and cute. It's basically the wedding scene in _Breaking Dawn_ but rather in Edward's point of view. Some of it's obviously change but you get the same point across. So, I would like for you to enjoy this oneshot called, _Say I Do_. Enjoy!!_

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT, BY ANY CHANCE, OWN THE SERIES TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS.** That honor goes to the wonderful author, Stephenie Meyer.

**KEY:**

_'thoughts'_ - these are the thoughts that Edward hears

* * *

I was waiting at the arch at the end of the stairway. It was overflowing with white blossoms and dripping with white gossamer ribbons. The whole room was decorated like this. Everyone here was human and I was extremely glad that I had hunted the day before. The music that was playing slowly morphed into a new song. Obviously, it was "Here Comes the Bride". The crowd of people slowly quieted. I looked at the stairs and saw my pixie-like sister, Alice. She was, of course, beautiful. Her gown was a shimmering silver and complimented her form quite nicely.

'_Edward, you had better be happy… Bella's the most prettiest person here,' _Alice thought. I heard her of course. How couldn't I? My gift came in handy for that sort of task. I smirked lightly, a response to her statement. Alice smiled a soft smile and continued walking, like nothing had gone on between the two of us. As the music went on, I heard two pairs of footsteps making their way to the top of the foyer. I could only guess that that was my beautiful love and my soon-to-be father-in-law. At one particular note, Bella showed up at the top of the staircase.

She took my breath away. There was my Bella, my love. She was dressed in a nineteen hundred's dress that was centered around myself, I'm sure. She was breathtaking. Her face was my favorite shade of red and could take the term _'blushing bride'_ to a new level. Bella stepped down the stairs gracefully, like she had done so a dozen times in her heels. None of the guests would know that that was exactly the case. Bella was looking around the room at the many faces. When she met my gaze her face brightened even more and I smiled her favorite crooked smile. Her eyes showed frustration, though, and I wondered why. I could never get into her mind like others.

I held out my hand and, in a symbol as old as the world, Charlie placed her hand in mine. I was ecstatic to feel her warm hand on my cool one. It showed that she was very real and was about to be mine for all eternity. We stepped up to the pastor, together as one.

The vows were simple. Though, we made one small change. It was to change the line "till death do us part" for the more appropriate "as long as we both shall live." In that moment, my life that was like a dark midnight suddenly flared with light. Bella was finally mine and we'll stay together for all eternity. I looked into my love's eyes and saw that she was close to tears. I know that my eyes probably showed triumph and I hope that she knows that I just won the most valuable prize that I could ever have… Her hand in marriage. I heard her choke out an "I do."

I was astounded. I had been waiting, for what seems like a lifetime, to hear those words make their way out of her mouth. This moment will forever be branded in my mind. I will pull out this memory to see everyday of my life, to remind myself that this beautiful creature chose, of her own free will, to marry me, a monster. I was caught up in my thoughts for a few moments, that were only a few seconds when I heard multiple voices shouting at me in my head.

_**'SAY 'I DO!!' EDWARD!!!!!'** _I heard the voices of my family yell at me. I smirked lightly and decided to respond verbally.

"I do," I vowed.

"You may now, kiss the bride." the pastor said. I followed out that request and our lives were bound together for all eternity.

* * *

**AN: **_I hope you all enjoyed that!!! As I said before, this was a first timer for me. A bit hard, I must say. But I do hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions I could use, please tell me. I'll take anything that would improve my writing._

_Please review!!!_

With my best regards,

h3rshy ^^


End file.
